SW15
The Meaning of the Dress (ドレスの意味) is the 15th episode of Stellar Wind. Plot *SW15/Transcript Chihaya is given the opportunity to be part of the casting of Mystic Shine's newest collection's advertisement campaign - a dream. Having fallen in love with the brand, she wants to give all she has. But what does the brand even want to see? How can she show them what she has got - in the mass of hopeful girls? Summary Intro by Chihaya. Aogumi is having a homeroom session, where Chihaya listens to Ai and Haruka talk about their recent work, the Melodic Day show and their hope to be part of Mystic Shine's next collection's ad campaign. Chihaya has the audition page open, but is lost with the details and what to do. Opening. Chihaya finds the courage to approach their teacher, asking for tips for the audition. Kurozaki is already surrounded by many girls wanting to work with Aika, and he, annoyed, tells them to 'not be one of the countless girls just wanting to be by Aika's side'. Chihaya sighs at that and notices Miko come by, obviously about to use their relationship to get into the show. Chihaya, as first, chooses to leave. Kurozaki notices that. She joins Nagisa, Namiko and Moeka outside, where Namiko is drawing, Nagisa is humming a song and Moeka is hovering over her notes about the Make Kigumi Great Again campaign. She realizes that nobody has time to help her, because everyone is busy with their own work. She nonetheless begins brainstorming, and her ideas range from dressing up as duck to trying to design her own dress. She scraps both and excuses herself to go out. She ends up skipping class in favour of being at her family's workplace, where she helps run their little store. She tells her mother that she has no idea how to stand out. Her mother reminds her that she once won. Chihaya replies that she can't use the same trick twice. Her mother begins suggesting to ask her sister for help, but Chihaya interrupts her; she has an idea. Her mother reminds her that her sister is busy, but Chihaya replies that she doesn't need her, and either way can't always rely on her. At school, Aika and Lillith discuss the upcoming audition. Lillith is also participating and rather curious if any of the first years will appear. Aika is honest and reveals that she doubts it. Lillith has to leave, and Aika receives a phone call from her brother. They speak, and he's curious what she thinks about the audition. Aika is amused, revealing that she just talked about it. Her brother asks what she'd think about Mystic Shine going a more mystical rather than pastel route; she immediately insists that that wouldn't work. Mystic Shine gained all its fame with its current style. At school, Chihaya surprises Moeka a lot by announcing that she needs her help. She reveals that she is planning to use a outfit of a different brand for her audition, an idea that Moeka doubts immediately. Moeka remarks that 'standing out' is good, until it's too much, and that this won't work. Chihaya is too invested to care. She calls Nagisa by uses them to help her look through various collections. In the end, after a montage of looking through outfit, she finds one. Chihaya does her best at practice, even doing a fake photoshoot for that and practicing the campaign song, Girls' Love. When the time for the audition comes, she sees various idols, including seniors and idols from other agencies and schools present. She is nervous but knows it's too late to change her plans. Wakaishi Hideki greets the auditionees and reveals that this audition is recorded and will be analyzed by the Mystic Shine senior staff. A girl immediately asks about the top designer of the brand, and Hideki reveals that he has a vote in the decision. Everyone is excited; the top designer of Mystic Shine is enshrouded in mystery, but everyone believes he must be a dream guy since he knows girls' desires in clothes so well. Chihaya gets a little dreamy too. The girls each go in and meet the interview board, handing them their portfolio and if requested perform for them. Eventually, it's Chihaya's turn and Wakaishi recognizes her as the girl that performed with Aika. The rest of the panel is not very invested, openly noting that she's a newbie, while they want professionals. Wakaishi asks her to perform either way, as he remembers her last audition. Chihaya explains that her performance choice was a bit inspired by her parents and sister, and Wakaishi jokes that the 'random people advice' theme goes on. Chihaya agrees, noting that it's random and introduces her chosen outfit, the Sky Guardian Uniform of Summer Story. The panel is surprised, and Chihaya tries to save herself by explaining that she wants to show that she is capable of performing a wide range of styles, given that just focusing on the last collection won't let the brand's new release stand out and look new and unique. The panel isn't entirely convinced. Chihaya is dismissed without performing. Eyecatch Chihaya / Aika. Chihaya is, though, asked to wait, and is utterly confused. Meanwhile, Wakaishi receives a single note, telling him to 'keep the Three Skies girl with the Summer Story uniform in'. He is surprised, as they planned to deny all newbies, but does so, trusting his intuition. Among those asked to stay is Chihaya, and also Miko, to her dismay. The girls are surrounded by senior idols, and both a tad nervous, but soon, Wakaishi arrives and announces that they are being considered and that the team would like them to fulfill another task: design a good coord and perform in that instead. Next to Chihaya, Miko is enraged; she immediately complains that they were not told and couldn't prepare, but Wakaishi reminds them that unexpected occurrences are common in the business and that they can only take idols that can deal with it. Chihaya is oddly calm, until realizing that she needs to decide if she's continuing with her 'other brand' idea or using Mystic Shine cards. She approaches the staff while the girls erupt into a panic, asking if they have access to the collection or not; Wakaishi reveals that they only have what's on hand. Chihaya decides that she can't just go and backtrack her remark on not 'being the same as the old collection' by using these Mystic Shine outfits. Instead, she looks through her outfits. It's time to perform. Miko has chosen a Mystic Shine good cord, and so have most others, with some copying present designs. Chihaya is among the last and walks to the stage without changing. She reveals that given the lack of collection updates, she assumes that the situation is a delay in the arrival of them and that they are stalling for time. She reiterates her thoughts on not using past outfits and explains that her casual outfit, the Ribbon Outfit, is made of old Mystic Shine clothes. The panel is surprised, and Chihaya goes on that she'd try to entertain the audience elsewise, not performing, such as through various skills that she learned from Moeka. She is, however, open to performing too, given that they've yet to see that from her. Wakaishi asks her, given the time, to skip the variety bit (and Chihaya is relieved; she did not plan that much) and performs Girl's Love. At school, days later, Chihaya has almost forgotten about the audition and chats with her friends about Nagisa's upcoming performance on IdolTV. Suddenly, Chihaya's phone rings and she realizes it's Mystic Shine; she has passed the audition! The girls cheer excited. Ending. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. *Fukurou Chihaya *Nakamura Ai *Takahashi Haruka *Kurozaki Akira *Mizushima Nagisa *Natsuno Moeka *Nagesawa Namiko *Chihaya's parents *Shirosora Aika *Lillith Miere *Aika's brother *Wakaishi Hideki *Kawai Miko Trivia * Girl's Love debuts as insert song. * The second collection of Mystic Shine debuts. Category:Episodes Category:Stellar Wind Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Episodes